


Candy Coating

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-12
Updated: 2003-09-12
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: M&M's and seduction need I say more?





	Candy Coating

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Candy Coating

## Candy Coating

### by Foxhunt2blue

Title: Candy Coating  
Author: Foxhunt2blue  
Summary: M&M's and seduction need I say more? Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: Hmmm...none!  
Keywords: MSR, Humor, Smut  
Disclaimer: Let's see...I don't own the, but if I did I guarantee that candy coating would be involved in the name of scientific experimentation! ;-) Feedback: The naughty muse lives for it! E-mail: or  
Author's note: I have to say that this one is for the listies of BtS and their amusing M&M discussion. Now who started that? *snicker ;-) 

* * *

Sunflower seeds. 

Jesus, Mary, and Joseph how she hated them! Just the sight of them was enough to make her stomach roll, but not in a bad way. And there you had it folks, the entire problem in a nutshell, no pun intended. 

Too many years watching her partner eat those tiny salty seeds had finally caused her to lose her mind. 

His lips so soft, she imagined, puckered around that tiny striped seed as he focused on anything from a case file to the long stretch of road they were traveling. Sometimes there would be the slightest glimpse of pink velvet tongue as he rolled it into his mouth. 

She would try to look away, but the sight was mesmerizing to her usually exhausted mind. Sometimes she would close her eyes and imagine that perfect mouth somewhere she really shouldn't. 

Today had been the final straw for her deprived libido. 

No new cases so they had decided to catch up on some filing and paperwork. A simple casual Friday, no meetings, just her and Mulder alone in the basement. Of course nothing was ever that simple with Mulder. 

She had actually made it to the office before him a miracle in and of itself. When he walked in around nine, she had nearly killed herself by tripping over the waste basket. 

Faded, button fly Levi's that seemed to mold to every inch of his body in just the right places. A simple dark green pocket tee-shirt that brought out shards of emerald in his eyes that she rarely noticed. If his casual attire hadn't got her imagination working the damn sunflower seeds had succeeded. 

All morning he had sat there, long legs propped on the desk, lips and tongue working diligently. By noon she had accomplished about zilch in the work department, but her panties were going to leave a damp patch in her chair. 

"So lunch?" 

"Huh?" She looked up with a start, sure she resembled a wild deer caught in the high beams of a huge truck. 

"Lunch. I was wondering if you wanted...," 

"No thank you...I have some errands to run." With a quickness, usually reserved for stalking killers, she had grabbed her coat and was out the door. 

She was quite sure Mulder was still choking on her dust. 

* * *

Wandering through the aisles of the nearest SevenEleven she wondered if she could even go back to the office. With a put upon sigh she pushed back a tangle of hair over her ear as she opened the cooler, pulling out a bottle of diet cola. 

It wasn't as though Mulder did it deliberately, he was one of the least self-conscious men she knew. He never knew what he could do to any poor woman, least of all herself, with just a pout of that full bottom lip. 

As she wandered back to the counter to pay for her soda a half pound bag of M&M's caught her eye. An evil grin spread across her face as she thought of the potential. To hell with sunflower seeds, she thought, lets see how Mulder deals with a little candy coating. 

* * *

"Chocolate and diet soda? What ever happened to bee pollen Scully?" Mulder raised a brow in mock horror at her choice of lunch as he shuffled through a stack of files. 

"Bee pollen is highly overrated Mulder, besides a girl needs to pamper herself every once and awhile." She grinned from ear to ear as she flopped into her chair. 

"But M&M's Scully? I always figured you for more of a Ferrar Roche girl...hazelnuts and rich imported chocolate," Mulder waved his hand with a flourish taking on a snooty, really bad French accent. 

"All American girl Mulder. Hate to break your heart." 

Breaking open the plastic she emptied a few of the colorful candies out of the bag, then reached for the file she had been working on. Silence settled in and she glanced over to see Mulder popping another seed between his lips. Well she could play this game as well...if not better. 

Casually she began humming as she sorted the M&M's out first...color by color. Within moments she had a pile of red, yellow, brown, blue, and green candies. Each pile was a neat mound on the desk, looking like giant polka dots from a game of Twister. 

Glancing from the corner of her eye, she noticed Mulder watching her with a sly curiosity. With well rehearsed calmness she reached out snatching a bright green candy, placing it delicately between her pursed lips. Slowly she began sucking the tidbit never quite taking it into her mouth completely. 

Mulder's brow rose just a notch. 

The beginning of success, she thought, as her tongue slipped out, curling around the now sticky candy coated chocolate. Sighing she flipped the page of the report that lay in front of her. 

There went the brow again. 

Slipping the tip of her tongue out she plucked the now naked chocolate, squishing it gently between her thumb and forefinger. Here was the moment where she would score or not. 

Without so much as a glance she slid her finger between her pursed lips and began sucking the chocolate off. From her right came the squeaking of wheels as Mulder shifted in his chair. She let out a soft 'ummm' as she replaced her finger with her thumb. 

Another squeak of wheels. 

A soft sigh slipped from her lips as her tiny pink tongue darted out of her mouth, swirling around her thumb, until all the chocolate was gone. 

"...sweet jesus...," 

"Did you say something Mulder?" She raised an eyebrow at the soft pink flush on her partner's face. 

"No...me? No, nothing." As he turned back to his computer, shifting uncomfortably in his chair, she smiled. 

"Would you like an M&M Mulder?" Fingers darting out she plucked another green one from the pile on her desk. 

He turned, eyes as big as flying saucers, as she held out the candy innocently. "M&M?" He questioned dumbly. 

"Yes...candy coated...sweetness," she stated slowly, wondering with glee what Mulder was hiding behind his desk. She could imagine what it was though. 

"No...thanks," Mulder choked out his face flushing even brighter red as she slowly sucked the M&M from between her fingers. 

With a shrug of her shoulders she turned back to her desk, flipping another page in the file. 

* * *

The afternoon was slow and torturous for Mulder as he tried to focus on anything, but Scully's slow devouring of each green M&M on her desk. His face burned with embarrassment as he tried to get comfortable. The once snug denim of his jeans almost unbearably tight against his raging erection. 

Damn her, he thought, as he side glimpsed her licking dark, moist chocolate from her finger. 

The way her lips wrapped around her finger, the slow pump of her finger as her tongue danced around the candy coated flesh. 

What ever happened to melting in your mouth and not in your hand? 

Of course he was quite sure the makers of M&M's had never seen Dana Scully eat one. 

An image of Scully, naked and covered with chocolate, danced across his eyelids. Jesus Christ he couldn't take anymore. This is what he got for teasing her with those damn sunflower seeds for the past seven years. 

As he shifted in his chair, the seam of his fly pressed into his swollen flesh and he moaned. 

"Mulder are you okay?" The innocence in her voice only added fuel to the fire. 

"Fine." He ground out through clenched teeth. Was it possible that a male could have his penis explode? 

He jumped as her cool hand caressed his forehead. 

"Do you have a fever?" 

Now her voice was filled with mock concern. She damn well knew what was wrong. 

Pulling his chair around her eyes grew large with the sight that greeted her. "Oh my Mulder...I see what the problem is. Would you like me to take care of that?" 

Mulder was sure his jaw had unhinged and hit the floor of the office. Was Dana Scully offering what he thought? 

Before he could recover from the shock she had his hands cuffed to the chair. And with his cuffs! 

"Scully what the hell...," 

"Shhh...you don't want anyone to hear do you?" 

At this point he was quite sure he must have nodded off and this was some wet dream fantasy. There was no way that Dana Scully was looking at him like...THAT! 

Leaning over she caught his mouth in a hungry kiss, her tongue insisting he let her in. With a soft sigh he gave in to the softly probing tongue, the taste of chocolate flooding his mouth, sending shivers through him. 

Pulling back Scully licked her lips, staring into his wide eyes with a predatory glance. "You taste good Mulder...almost as sweet as...," her eyes drifted back to her desk and the bag of M&M's. 

Slowly her hands tugged his tee-shirt up, her fingers playing across his sides, teasing along the curve of his ribcage. His breathing had become erratic as her slow seduction unraveled and it didn't improve as she leaned over him. Her mouth lowered to take one nipple between her moist lips. 

"Jesus!" Mulder yelped. 

She hummed softly as her teeth nipped the tight nub of flesh, bringing it to a peak, her tongue laving the sensitive skin. Mulder moaned softly as her other hand moved up to rub and tweak his other nipple as her mouth continued it's assault. 

For what seemed an eternity he sat slumped in his chair, her mouth working along his chest, tiny kisses and nips down to his belly. Then her fingers caught in the waistband of his jeans. 

"Scully...no you can't...what if...," 

"...someone comes in? I locked the door when I came in the last time. You have nothing to worry about." Her eyes flashed with a bright blue flame as her fingers popped open each button along his fly. 

Another groan escaped him as the denim parted and he found himself lifting his hips, helping her as she released him. 

"Beautiful...," Scully whispered as her fingers tightened around his cock. Slowly she began to stroke up and down his length, causing him to squirm. "Hmmm...sweet," she ran her tongue from the base to the tip, swirling around the head. 

Mulder's whole body was stiffening with the need to scream out as he fought the heat building between his thighs. Biting down on his lip he grunted as her mouth lowered, engulfing his throbbing erection in slick heat. 

It felt glorious. 

As her mouth worked his cock, her fingers slid between his thighs, cupping his balls. 

Glorious torment, he thought, his head twisting from side to side as Scully treated him like one giant candy coated M&M. Jesus she was good, so fucking good he wouldn't last for one more second. With a muffled cry he came hard, his hips jerking with violent spasms. 

* * *

"Mulder? Wake up Mulder." 

Moaning softly Mulder opened one eye to meet Scully's concerned face. "What?" He mumbled lifting his head from the desk, eyes blinking in confusion. 

"That must have been one hell of a dream. You were moaning to beat all hell." Her brow raised as Mulder studied the room with a frown. 

"Dream?" His brow knotted. 

"I didn't see any reason to wake you up. You looked like you could use the rest, but then you started moaning. One hell of a dream," she mumbled returning to her desk. Reaching out she popped another M&M between her lips as Mulder stared at her the confusion even more obvious. "It's late Mulder I'm heading home." 

Retrieving her briefcase, she smiled at him. 

"Come on Mulder. Maybe we can get some pizza...rent some movies." 

Mulder stood eyeballing Scully as she opened the office door. There was something not quite right about the way she was acting. Had it really been a dream? 

"Oh...and Mulder." Her voice drifted from the hallway teasingly. 

"Yes." 

"I suggest that you button your fly so people don't get the right idea." 

Gasping Mulder looked down to see his jeans hanging open. Fumbling with nerveless fingers he began buttoning his jeans, his face burning with the realization of what had happened. 

"And Mulder?" 

"Yes," he squeaked out. 

"We can have M&M's for desert." 

The End   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Foxhunt2blue


End file.
